


Lipstick

by apathycares



Series: a bit of cheekiness, a bit of angst, a dallop of lime, and a dash of fluff [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Needy Ushijima Wakatoshi, POV Ushijima Wakatoshi, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Romantic Fluff, Steamy but not nsfw, Ushijima Wakatoshi In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathycares/pseuds/apathycares
Summary: Ushijima gets affectionate but you don’t want to ruin your make-up.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: a bit of cheekiness, a bit of angst, a dallop of lime, and a dash of fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973662
Kudos: 71





	Lipstick

“You look beautiful.”

You twirled back around with a growing smile, your silhouette accentuated by the shower of lights streaming from the venue. The little number you had on swished with every move your hips made — Ushijima was about ready to return home.

“ _Ah ah_ , not now. You’ll ruin my make-up.” You tutted knowingly when he took a step forward. Ushijima furrowed his eyebrows in question, to which you sighed and pointed at your lipstick. “It’ll get ruined.”

He wound his arms around your waist. “You can apply it again.”

You held him from leaning forward. “But it’s going to spread and then I’ll have to do my whole face again!”

Ushijima stopped his descent and pouted down at you. Out of everything, he loved the affectionate side of your relationship, particularly the kissing. He liked the face you made after receiving one as well. It was so bad that nothing would stop him from getting one, _usually_ , but the one you were making now, wide eyed and nervous, made him pause.

You sighed as he stared longingly at you. “Fine then —” you tugged him down, brushing your lips faintly against his own. “Don’t move too much.” You warned.

Ushijima eagerly pressed forward, heeding your warning and pecking you softly as he pulled you closer to him. When he was satisfied by the way you were becoming undone, he forced a deeper, more lingering kiss on you before pulling away to bask in his handy work. There was the face he liked — flushed cheeks, eyes half-lidded staring just as longingly as him.

“I said this already but, you look beautiful, [Name].”

Your breath hitched. You tried to tug him closer, surprising him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Screw my make-up.” You hissed forcefully. “Just kiss me.”

Without hesitation, he swooped down and ruined your lipstick.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been tryyyyyyyying to do the requests I have, but I’ve had zero inspiration to do them. I’ve never had writer’s block this bad. Soo here’s a little something I’ve been messing around with in my obsession with haikyuu!!
> 
> This is part of a drabble series I wrote in a week that features Hinata, Kenma, Sakusa, Atsumu, Akaashi, and Ushijima with a similar theme - fluff and lime. You can find them all on my profile.


End file.
